The Lake
by I'm gonna raichu a story
Summary: A romantic and exciting afternoon with Sam and Mercedes, who could ever ask for more? Samcedes one shot!


**I love, love, love Samcedes. They are tied with Klaine as my ultimate favorite shipping on Glee. Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own glee... **

* * *

"Why are we here?" Mercedes questioned as she exited Sam's truck. They were parked at the lake, a fairly famous hang out to go swimming or have a barbecue. But that usually took place in the morning, they were currently walking to the picnic setting next to the cattails of the lake. She had to admit the view was quite lovely. The stars were shining exceptionally bright this night. The moon was full and was radiantly glowing in all it's glory and even though she was glad that she had the chance to see such an extraordinary piece of scenery, she didn't fully understand sure why she was here. Sam had literally called her fifteen minutes ago asking her if he could pick her up to go the lake. He had never done anything like this in the time that they were dating, he was usually so planned out and predictable. When he called her up she had already wrapped her hair and was about to go to bed, after all it was already 10:30. The only reason she had agreed to come with him was because she thought something might be was wrong.

"I needed to tell you something." Sam responded as they sat down on the picnic blanket.

"Oh, well...um...so, what is it?'

"Can you give me a second?"

"Yeah, sure, of course." She turned her head to glance at Sam. He seemed lost in his thoughts, like he was thinking about something of importance. He was breathing in and out deep breaths and muttering to himself what seemed to be words of confidence, like he was trying to build to his courage. _Why would he need to do that?_ she thought. They could talk to each other about anything, after all they had been dating for three years, _Unless he wanted to br_ea_k up with her. _They had been a little distant lately. Sam, with his new and upcoming comic book coming out, and Mercedes, with her new album. Between all the photo shoots and interviews they rarely had dates anymore, and when they actually had a date, it would usually consisted of them laying on a couch eating chinese food while watching whatever was on t.v. _Of course he wanted to break up with me. I've been a horrible girlfriend.._

"Okay," Sam began. "I think I'm rea-"

'"Wait," Mercedes interrupted." I think I already know what you're going to say." She was starting to get up of the blanket and tears were already beginning to form in her eyes. "I just want you know that I'm sorry. That if I could change how I acted during the past few months, I would."

"Mercedes, what are you talking about?"

"Can you just please listen to me, Sam? This is already hard enough." By now the tears in her eyes were clearly visible and starting to fall. "I want you to know that these past three years with you have been the best of my life and I wouldn't trade them for anything. I wish that they could've lasted longer but if you feel that we need to break up I-"

'What?! No, Mercedes! That's -"

"Please Sam, just let me finish," She begged.

"No Mercedes. Let me finish," He enforced while grabbing her hand and pulling her down to sit beside him again. Once she was by his side again, he silently wiped her tears away.

"Now listen to me Mercedes," Sam started while placing her hands on his heart. "I will never break up with you. You are the perfect woman for me. I need you in my life to live. You are the air that I breathe. You are the reason that I get up in the morning. Without you, my life would be pointless. I would have no reason to live if you were to walk out of my life. Why would you ever think I would break up with you?"

"Well, you were really quiet for like ten minutes after we arrived. You were taking deep breathes and murmuring words of encouragement to yourself like you need to build up your courage. Then I thought of the past few months we've spent together, and how i haven't exactly been the exactly been the best girlfriend."

"Well, in all fairness I haven't been the greatest boyfriend either. In the past few months I've been extremely busy with my writing and publishing my new comic but I should've have tried to make more of an effort to make more time for us to be together. I'm sorry for that."

"I'm sorry too," Mercedes apologized "Bu wait, now I'm confused. If you weren't building up the courage to break with me then what were you building up the courage to do?" Sam answered her by gently standing up and pulling her up with him. He then got down on one knee and pulled out a ring box from his pocket.

'Mercedes, these last three years with you have been the best o f my life. I want the rest of my life to be exactly like them and the only way that's possible is if you're there right beside me. So Mercedes Jones, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Sam opened the ring box he held up in his hands to expose a fourteen carat gold ring with a diamond so large she could barely believe it was real. At this point Mercedes eyes were full with tears, not believing that this was actually happening. She stared lovingly down at the man resting upon one knee and exclaimed, "Yes! Oh my gosh, Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! I will marry you." She was literally jumping for joy right now. She watched as Sam did a little fist bump in the air before putting the ring on her.

"Mercedes Jones, you have just made me the happiest man on the planet!" Sam cried while pulling her into a loving embrace.

"I can't actually believe this is happening! I 'm going to be Mrs. Sam Evans!This is officially the best day of my life!"

.


End file.
